Elle
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: Que s'est-il passé pour Mycroft pendant les deux ans où Sherlock simulait sa mort ? Et si quelqu'un avait partagé sa vie. Entre la saison 2 et 3 Je suis vraiment nul pour les résumés, le mieux c'est de venir lire :D
1. Instant Crush

**Auteur: ** AiméeMagnus1850

**Titre:** Elle

**Fandom:** Sherlock

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Sherlock ne m'appartient pas. Le personnage de Barbara par contre lui m'appartient :)

**Saison:** Après saison 2

**Pairing:** Mycroft/OC- John/Sherlock

**Genre:** Romance- Deathfic

**Résumé:** Que s'est-il passé pour Mycroft pendant les deux ans où Sherlock simulait sa mort ? Et si quelqu'un avait partagé sa vie.

**Note de l'auteur:** Salut mes petits pandas en cuir d'escargot ! Alors je reviens avec une première fanfic sur Sherlock. Alors premièrement, j'adore le perso de Mycroft et je me suis dis que Mycroft devait bien avoir eu une histoire d'amour dans sa vie. C'était impossible qu'il n'en ai pas eu une. Alors j'ai eu l'idée qu'il en eu une pendant que Sherlock était parti en mission secrète en Europe de l'est.

Tous les titres de mes chapitres sont des titres de chanson et n'ont rien à voir avec l'histoire. J'ai décidé de faire ça parce que quand tu lis une fanfic terminé, tu vois forcément le titre des autres chapitres et ça peut te spoiler ta fanfic (le truc le plus horrible au monde après le spoile de ta série préférée, pour ma part on m'a spoiler la fin de la saison 3 de Game of Thrones et ça a été le pire jour de ma vie) Donc tout ça pour dire que les titres de mes chapitres n'ont rien mais rien à voir avec l'histoire ^^

Voili Voilou

**Bonne lecture mes pandas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Instant Crush**

Deux ans d'idylle voilà ce qu'il avait vécu. Mycroft, allongé sur son lit de mort, attendait son heure. Il se remémorait ces deux années de bonheur. Il avait eu une vie bien remplie, accomplie beaucoup de chose pour le bien de la Grande Bretagne. Il pensait ne jamais avoir de regret jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque dans sa vie une soirée d'automne.

Mycroft était âgé et bon nombre de souvenir s'était effacé de sa mémoire mais chaque moments avec elle était à jamais ancré en lui. Même si certain passage était flou, un peu amer à se souvenir ou d'autre trop beau pour être revécus. Chacun de ses moments étaient là.

Mycroft regardait par la fenêtre de l'hôpital où il séjournait. Les feuilles tombaient sur le sol humide. Le ciel de Londres était gris, d'un gris d'automne, d'un beau gris, d'un gris de mélancolie. C'était un jour comme celui-là qu'il l'avait rencontré, la fille aux lèvres rouges.

Il fut sortie de ses souvenirs par son petit frère. Jusqu'à la fin, Sherlock lui bouffera son temps et sa tranquillité. Sans un bruit, Sherlock s'assit aux chevets de son frère. John était derrière. Ils ne se séparaient jamais, ces deux-là.

Mycroft regarda son petit frère, le petit bonhomme aux bouclettes brunes n'était pas si loin que ça. Seules ses bouclettes étaient devenues blanches et trahissaient son âge.

« Sherlock, on ne t'a pas dit que je devais me reposer, dit Mycroft agressivement.

-Oh vous voulez que nous nous en allions pour vous reposer ? Demanda John toujours inquiet de son prochain.

-Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, sourit Mycroft enfin sourit c'était plutôt une grimace.

-Nous repasserons plus tard, tu viens Sherlock.

-Pars sans moi, je te rejoindrais, répondit l'intéressé.

-Comme tu voudras. Bonne journée Mycroft.

-Au revoir, John. »

Le Docteur John Watson passa la porte et le silence retomba dans la chambre n°259 de l'hôpital. Mycroft reprit sa contemplation de l'automne. Son frère muet à ses côtés.

Il savait que ses heures se réduisaient, le compte à rebours touchait à sa fin. Il devait parler à son frère, lui parler d'elle.

« Sherlock, tu sais... »pour la première fois de sa vie, la voix de Mycroft se brisa. Sherlock qui ne prêtait pas plus que ça attention aux paroles de son frère se concentra sur celle-ci. Pour une fois, Sherlock devait écouter son grand frère.

« Sherlock, reprit Mycroft après s'être raclé la gorge, tu sais pendant les deux ans que tu as passés en Europe de l'est après la mort de Moriarty. Je... Je suis tombé follement amoureux. C'était imprévisible, un peu inévitable comme toi et John. L'amour au premier regard, dès la première seconde.

-Nous ne sommes pas gays ! »répliqua Sherlock.

Mycroft riait franchement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit. Cela datait sans doute d'elle. Sherlock riait à ses propres paroles. Ça lui paraissait tellement grotesque maintenant. Depuis que John et Mary avait divorcé, John était retourné à Baker Street. Une semaine sur deux, jusqu'au 18 ans du petit ange qu'avaient eu les ex-conjoints, John et Sherlock recevaient avec bonheur la fille du Docteur. Ils étaient une petite famille. Et bien vite John avait quitté sa chambre pour aller de celle de Sherlock. Mais tout ça était un secret, enfin avec la discrétion de John, ça ne l'était plus vraiment.

Les rires se calmèrent. Mycroft attendit le silence pour continuer son récit.

« Elle était belle comme le jour. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui arrivaient un milieu du dos et elle avait les yeux couleur noisettes. Elle respirait la vie. Elle riait tout le temps, on aurait dit un enfant...

-Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ? Demanda Sherlock sans l'once d'une méchanceté.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être le regard.

-Ne dis pas ça, dit Sherlock, tu vas aller mieux après.

-J'en doute, Sherlock, souffla-t-il. Dis moi, tu n'as toujours pas abandonné les affaires, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, je suis plus discret qu'avant c'est tout.

-Aujourd'hui, je suis ton client.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Retrouve la. J'ai besoin de la revoir.

-Mycroft Holmes a besoin de moi pour retrouver son ex ! Mycroft Holmes celui qui faisait partie du gouvernement ou plutôt celui qui était le gouvernement. Me demande à moi, le plus grand sociopathe de tous les temps, de retrouver son amour perdu. Si un jour on m'avait dit ça.

-Sherlock ! Si je te demande à toi de t'occuper de cette affaire, c'est que... Que j'ai confiance en toi, tu es mon frère. Je ne veux pas confier cette requête à un inconnu que je ne connais pas.

-D'accord, j'accepte. Mais il faut que tu me parles d'elle avant.

-Bien sûr. »

Et Mycroft raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur elle. Cela dura toute l'après midi. Mycroft était ému d'avoir parlé de sa bien aimée aussi longtemps.

Depuis le départ de celle-ci, il s'était efforcé à ne plus penser à elle. Il avait essayé de l'oublier, mais c'était peine perdu. On n'oublie pas un amour perdu.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre :)

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas les reviews :D


	2. Blue Velvet

Coucou mes pandas en cuir d'escargot ! Vous allez bien ?

Alors voici le chapitre 2 ! Je vous laisse sans plus attendre lire mon petit chapitre ! :)

En fait, j'ai oublié de vous le dire dans le chap précédent, le titre était la chanson Instant Crush des Daft Punk. Le chap 2: Blue Velvet repris par Lana Del Rey :) Voili voilou

Ah oui ! Aussi merci à **Liseron** et **Eagles** pour leurs reviews ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Blue Velvet**

**2012**

Déjà un mois que Sherlock avait quitté Londres. Un mois sans nouvelle de son petit frère. Mycroft pouvait toujours dire qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter son frère, qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais quelqu'un d'assez intelligent verrait qu'en réalité, Sherlock est la faille de Mycroft, il est son talon d'Achille. C'est inquiet pour son frère que Mycroft avait vécu le premier mois, plus seul que jamais.

Mycroft marchait dans les allées d'Hyde Park. Il s'amusait à balancer d'avant en arrière son parapluie.

Mycroft a toujours aimé l'automne, cela lui rappelait son enfance et sa grand-mère. Au yeux de Mycroft, elle était la plus intelligente au monde malgré qu'elle n'est pas fais d'étude et qu'elle n'était pas plus intelligent que la moyenne. Mais il l'admirait quand même. Margaret Anna Holmes, sa grand mère, adorait aussi l'automne. « Toutes mes peines s'envolent à l'automne, c'est l'heure du pardon. L'automne sont des vacances pour l'esprit. Mais tout a une fin et l'hiver vient et avec lui de nouvelles peines et de nouvelles aventures » disait-elle les derniers jours d'automne. Mycroft ne l'avouera jamais mais sa grand mère lui manque plus que tout au monde. Il aimait être réconforté par elle, tremper son doigt dans les gâteaux qu'elle confectionnait, écouter le récit de toutes ses aventures dont la plupart étaient fausses et rire de ses soufflés toujours ratés. Mycroft aimait sa grand mère parce qu'elle était simple et qu'elle aimait la vie.

A la mort de celle-ci, le peu de joie de vivre de Mycroft s'éteignit. Bien sûr, il ne manquait pas d'amour, ses parents lui en donnaient beaucoup, mais pour Mycroft s'était différent, aucun amour ne pouvait remplacer celui de sa grand-mère.

Sa mère faisait aussi des gâteaux comme sa grand mère, et ils étaient très bon même meilleur que ceux de Margaret mais il les aimait moins, il y manquait quelque chose. Les histoires inventées par son père étaient toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Depuis quand son père avait habité en Australie ? Et comment aurait-il put tuer un requin marteau à main nue alors qu'il est aquaphobe et qu'il est incapable de tuer un moustique ? Personne ne pouvait remplacer sa grand mère.

C'est donc plein de mélancolie qu'il parcourait les allées du parc où jonchait à ses pieds des feuilles mortes. C'est là qu'il la vit, belle comme le jour, des yeux noisettes qui vous transpercent et cette chevelure qui tangue de gauche à droite à chacun de ses pas. Mais surtout sa bouche rouge vermeille. Elle ne donnait qu'une envie, y goûter.

Mycroft eut envie de lui parler, de la connaître, de savoir qui se cachait derrière ce visage d'ange. Qui était-elle ? Buvait-elle du café ou du thé ? Était-elle londonienne ou seulement de passage dans la capitale ? Préférait-elle Yves Saint Laurent ou Chanel ? Trop de question sans réponse.

Mycroft ne croit pas au destin, il vous dira que si elle l'a abordé dans ce parc, c'est parce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'une information mais que le destin n'avait rien à voir là dedans.

Alors comme je viens de le dire, la jeune fille aux lèvres rouges aborda Mycroft.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, je suis désolée de vous déranger mais pouvez-vous me donner l'adresse d'un bon hôtel et d'un bon restaurant. Je ne devais pas rester dormir ici ce soir mais j'ai eu un imprévu. Vous voulez bien m'aider ? »

Mycroft crut déchanter quand il entendit sa voix. Elle était douce et il y avait une pointe d'amusement. Elle ressemblait à celle de Margaret. Elle respirait la vie.

Mycroft se repris, il devait lui répondre car elle commençait à le regarder bizarrement.

« Bien sûr, je ne serai pas un gentleman si je ne vous aidais pas.

-Merci beaucoup, lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire qui dévoila des dents du bonheur.

-Alors, je ne connais pas vraiment d'hôtel, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de dormir dans un hôtel londonien mais j'ai entendu que le Claridges était très bien...

-Très cher aussi, sourit-elle. Je confirme, c'est un excellent hôtel, mon père m'y emmenait quand on allait à Londres. Mais je n'ai pas son porte monnaie à rallonge.

-Oh alors il y a le... Mycroft réfléchi longtemps. Désolé, je ne vais jamais dans des hôtels londonien et encore moins dans des hôtels à bas prix.

-Ce n'est pas grave, merci quand même d'avoir perdu votre temps avec moi »

Elle allait partir, il fallait qu'il la rappelle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser le quitter comme ça.

« Attendez, j'ai plusieurs chambre d'ami, vous pouvez venir à la maison. Enfin si vous voulez.

-On ne se connait même pas et vous voulez m'inviter chez vous ? Non, désolé je trouve ça un peu bizarre. Vous êtes peut-être un violeur... Ou je sais pas moi... Un tueur en série ou... »

Mycroft rit, si elle savait. Il est bien pire qu'un violeur ou un tueur en série, c'est Mycroft Holmes.

« Pourquoi vous riez ? J'ai raison ?! Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Non loin de là, c'est juste que vous avez beaucoup d'imagination mademoiselle... ?

-Barbara Starker. C'est mieux d'avoir de l'imagination quand on est artiste.

-Enchanté, Mycroft Holmes. Artiste ?

-Holmes ?! Comme Sherlock Holmes ?

-Oui, répondit Mycroft un peu agacé qu'on lui parle de son frère.

-Oh toutes mes condoléances.

-Merci, alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous venez à la maison ou continuez à chercher un hôtel ?

-Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir... commença-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Je ne cherchai pas vraiment un hôtel, en réalité. Je voulais vous parler, un petit silence s'installa. Maintenant, continua-t-elle, vous pouvez me dire que finalement vous ne voulez pas de moi chez vous.

-Non mais...

-D'accord, alors je suis allergique au fruit de mer et je dors du côté droit » dit-elle en lui jetant un clin d'œil.

Elle partit vers la sortie du parc. Mycroft resta un petit instant bouche bée, sans bouger. Il venait d'inviter une fille, plutôt une inconnue, à dormir. C'était une grande première ! Et depuis longtemps depuis la mort de Margaret. Mycroft sourit, pas un de ses sourires, ou plutôt grimace, qu'il fait à tout le monde. Non, il fit LE sourire, son sourire, le véritable sourire de Mycroft Holmes.

« Alors vous venez ? cria Barbara qui était déjà loin devant.

-J'arrive ! »lui répondit Mycroft le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

* * *

_Une grand mère porte en elle les quatre saisons. Le printemps pour aimer toujours, l'été pour rayonner près de nous, l'automne pour apprécier les couleurs de la vie et l'hiver pour le feu qu'elle anime._

Petit hommage aux grands mères :)

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? :)

Le 3ème chapitre sera le POV de Barbara ;)


	3. U-Turn (Lili)

Hey ! Vous allez bien mes petits pandas en cuir d'escargot ? Voici mon chapitre trois et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je trouve ce chapitre pas très réussi. Le semaine prochaine, il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitre de posté car mercredi j'ai mon épreuve d'histoire des arts et samedi je joue ma pièce et du coup je ne serai pas libre tout le mercredi. Même si je fais le pont, je serai à fond à réviser ma pièce du coup pas sûre de pouvoir faire le chapitre :)

Merci à mes revieweuses. Et à bientôt !

PS: Le titre: U-Turn (lili)- Aaron

**Bonne lecture **

**et **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! :D**

* * *

**U-Turn (Lili)**

Barbara marchait dans les allées d'Hyge Park, la tête ailleurs. Ces dernières semaines avaient été forte en émotion pour elle. Les deux semaines précédentes, elle avait mené un bras de fer contre son ex-mari lors de leur divorce. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur la distribution de leur affaire. En parallèle, son agent voulait qu'elle finisse sa collection. Il fallait que toutes les peintures de Barbara soient finies pour la prochaine exposition que son père organisait.

Quand Barbara venait à Londres, elle aimait bien se promener dans les rues et les parcs. Rarement les gens la reconnaissaient. Elle aimait cet anonymat, car elle pouvait retourner en enfance, faire ce qu'elle voulait sans que quelqu'un ne lui dise qu'elle allait entacher le nom que s'est battu son père. Son père... Il y aurait beaucoup à dire à son sujet. Tout le monde ne parlait toujours que de lui. Mr Starker. Barbara, elle n'était que la fille de celui-ci. On savait vaguement son prénom et son don pour la peinture.

Elle marchait dans les allées du parc, écrasant des feuilles jaunis par l'automne. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'automne, cette saison lui rappelez trop de mauvais souvenirs. Une vilaine cicatrice sur son abdomen pouvait en témoigner ainsi que deux autres à ses deux poignets.

Barbara essayait d'oublier toutes ces épreuves mais comment oublier ce qui nous à forgé ?

Alors elle marchait dans les allées, sans s'arrêter. Elle ne voyait rien, ne regardait rien. Seulement ses pieds avançaient, encore et toujours, ils avançaient. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Il était grand, roux avec un costume sombre. Elle avait flashé sur lui. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, même si ça n'aboutissait à rien. Il le fallait.

Elle s'avançait vers lui d'un pas convaincus. Elle le vit rester béa, peux-être voulait-il qu'elle l'aborde.

Ils se présentèrent, parlèrent un peu et finalement ils partirent ensemble chez lui.

« Vous disiez être artiste ? Demanda Mycroft en arrivant au grille du parc.

-Oui, je suis peintre.

-Oh vous avez votre galerie ?

-Non, sourit-elle, je ne pourrais pas. J'aurais trop de pression. Et sinon vous, vous faîtes quoi ?

-Rien de bien passionnant, je suis politicien.

-Oh alors, je devrais me méfier avec vous. Tout le monde sait que les politiciens mentent. »

Ils étaient sortis du parc, une voiture aux vitres teintées les attendaient.

« C'est pour nous ? Demanda Barbara surprise.

-Bien sûr que c'est pour nous, répondit Mycroft comme si la question de Barbara était complètement stupide. Allez-y montez, dit-il en tenant la portière de la jeune femme.

-Merci » dit-elle en montant dans l'habitacle.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Mycroft. Barbara et lui parlaient de tout et de rien, en évitant les sujets sensibles, comme Sherlock Holmes et Mr Starker.

Enfin arrivé chez Mycroft, il lui fit visiter sa demeure, ils finissèrent leur visite dans la salle à manger où le dîner venait d'être servi.

« Ça à l'air délicieux » déclara Barbara en se mettant à table.

Ils restèrent plus de deux heures à table débattant sur la fin du film River Island.

« Mycroft, pour l'amour du ciel ! C'est évident qu'il n'est pas fou et qu'on la piégé !

-Mais non ! Il était fou ! C'est tout ! Répliqua Mycroft.

-Il ne manque plus que vous me dîtes que Tyrion Lannister n'est pas le meilleur personnage de Game of Thrones et là je vous trucide !

-Préparez-vous à me trucider alors. Pour moi le meilleur de tous les personnages c'est Tycho Nestoris.

Barbara explosa de rire. Ce n'était pas possible, Tyrion ne peut rivaliser avec personne.

-Non, c'est une blague ?

-Oui, ri Mycroft. Tyrion est et restera toujours le meilleur. »

Il regardait dans l'immensité des yeux noisettes de Barbara. A ses yeux rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa beauté. Il détaillait chaque parcelle de son visage, chaque millimètre, chacun de ses petits rictus. L'atmosphère changea. Ils devinrent gêné. Mycroft se leva et tendit sa main à Barbara.

« Et si on allait dans le salon ? »

Barbara prit sa main et ils s'en allèrent parler dans le salon.

Assise sur le canapé, elle n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de son hôte. Elle ne parlait pas, lui non plus. Ils regardaient le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Les minutes passant la tête de Barbara vint naturellement se poser sur l'épaule de Mycroft, qui ne dit rien. C'est dans le silence le plus complet qu'ils s'endormirent collées l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	4. Don't go breaking my heart

Hey les petits pandas en cuir d'escargot ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui ! C'est bon mon Histoire des arts est passé et ma pièce aussi. Les deux se sont bien passés ! o/

Bon désolé pour le retard de publi mais bo je vous avais prévenue :)

Donc voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

PS: Le titre: Don't go breaking my heart de Elton John.

**Bonne lecture**

**et**

**n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review (si vous êtes de gentils personne *mais vous l'êtes j'en suis sûre*)**

* * *

**Don't go breaking my heart**

Dans une semaine s'était Noël, Londres se préparait à fêter la nativité. Les rues étaient décorées, les centres commerciaux blindés et les fausses barbes en rupture en stock. Celui fait un petit mois et demi que Barbara et Mycroft s'étaient rencontrés et qu'ils étaient en couple. Les choses se passèrent très vite, après la signature de ses papiers de divorce Barbara emménagea chez Mycroft, soit il y a déjà deux semaines. Barbara et Mycroft étaient amoureux, ça tout le monde le voyait même un inconnu pouvait le deviner mais rien d'officiel n'avait été annoncé à leur famille et amis respectifs (chose un peu normale pour Mycroft: il n'a pas d'ami et évite sa famille). Barbara ne voyait que rarement son père et ne lui parlais jamais d'elle « Il n'avait pas le temps d'entendre ses histoires d'amour et ses projets; le temps c'est de l'argent ». Mais contrairement à Mycroft, elle avait de nombreux amis, éparpillé partout sur la planète, mais aucun à part son meilleur ami Paul savait sa relation avec Mycroft.

C'est une relation caché aux yeux de tous qu'entretenait la peintre et le politicien. Une simple histoire d'amour comme il s'en créait et se finissait tous les jours. Une histoire simple faite de dispute, de baiser, de rire et très peu de larme, enfin pour l'instant.

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez entre les rideaux de la chambre. Barbara se réveillait doucement dans les bras de son homme qui dormait profondément. La neige tombait sur Londres. Barbara souriait. La neige... Tous les hivers quand elle était enfant, elle faisait de grande bataille de boule de neige avec ses cousins et cousines. A chaque fois, ils finissaient trempés jusqu'au os et se faisait grondé par leur mère respective, sauf Barbara... Sa mère à elle, était allongée dans un lit à l'étage, emmitouflée dans d'épais pull malgré le chauffage et la cheminée, ses lunettes posées sur son nez en pleine lecture ou alors en train de dormir. Suzanne, la mère de Barbara, était malade depuis les un an de sa fille. Du jour au lendemain une fièvre l'avait assaillis, la clouant au lit. Aucun médecin n'avait put deviner sa maladie. Tout ce dont Barbara se souvient de sa défunte mère est une femme au corps frêle, aux cheveux bruns et ternes, une femme si blanche qu'on la confondait avec les draps blancs de son lit. Barbara n'avait pas le droit de rester longtemps avec sa mère, il ne fallait pas la fatiguer et surtout Barbara ne devait pas s'approcher de Suzanne quand elle était malade.

C'est le soir d'halloween que Suzanne mourut dans son sommeil. Après sa mort, Barbara déménagea de la maison qui l'avait vu grandir, elle et son père partir pour Paris, puis pour New-York, Hong-Kong ainsi que trop d'autre ville pour enfin atterrir à Oxford.

Barbara ferma les yeux comme pour imprimer le visage de sa mère dans sa mémoire, quand elle les réouvrit les deux prunelles de Mycroft la fixait. Ils étaient si paisible tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se contemplant sans se parler. Pourquoi parleraient-ils ? Ils se comprennent sans même se voir. Ils sont amoureux comme on dit.

Barbara se demandait comment elle était arrivée dans le lit de Mycroft Holmes, comment elle décidé d'emménager avec lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient presque pas. Et surtout pourquoi Mycroft se renfermait à l'évocation de sa famille, de son passé et tout simplement de lui. Elle vivait avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lui par contre la connaissait par cœur, car elle ne lui cachait rien. Il savait tout alors qu'elle ? Que savait-elle vraiment à propos de Mycroft Holmes à part qu'il était le frère de Sherlock Holmes et qu'il était politicien ? Que savait-elle ?

Elle lui posait cette question silencieusement, seulement un regard suffit à Mycroft pour comprendre cette demande. Il se retourna, fouilla dans sa table de nuit et sortit un dossier. Son dossier. Barbara fut choquée. Rêvait-elle ? Lui présentait-il réellement son dossier en guise de réponse.

« Je ne veux pas de ton dossier, Mycroft. Je te veux toi. Je m'en fou de ces bout de papier.

-Mais tout ce qui a à savoir est dans mon dossier. Tout.

-Non, il n'y a pas écrit la plus grosse bêtise que tu as fais gamin. Ou encore ton gâteau préféré. Ton plus beau souvenir. Les trucs que tu as vécus ne sont pas là dedans, lui dit-elle en repoussant le dossier. Et la chose que tu préfère chez moi, elle n'est pas non plus dedans...

-Mettre le feu à la cabane de jardin en voulant faire je ne sais plus quoi avec Sherlock. Les tartes aux pommes. Les histoires que me racontait ma grand-mère. Tes lèvres,dit-il d'un souffle avant de l'embrasser. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, répondit Barbara, je me disais que pour Noël on pourrait officialiser.

-Tu y tiens vraiment ? Demanda Mycroft avec l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse négative. Mais ce fut l'inverse.

-Oui, j'y tiens.

-Alors, je préviens mes parents que nous allons fêter Noël avec eux.

-Et moi, j'appelle quelques amis pour le nouvel an, ajouta Barbara. Merci »souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de son amant avant de se lever et partir en direction de la cuisine.

* * *

Les fêtes de fin d'année se passèrent dans la bonne humeur. Ce fut avec joie que Barbara rencontra les parents de Mycroft, au début un peu surprise par leur simplicité. Elle les apprécia rapidement. Mycroft fit de son mieux pour que le nouvel an se passe bien. Même si il n'était pas dans le même univers que les amis de Barbara, il appréciait leur compagnie.

Deux mois s'étaient maintenant écoulés et peu de temps après les fêtes de fin d'années Barbara décida d'arrêter la peinture et se consacra entièrement dans l'association qu'elle venait de créer avec son meilleur ami Paul. Une association qui lui tenait à cœur, le but de celle-ci était d'aider les enfants dans le monde.

Dans la vie de Mycroft rien avait changé ou presque, maintenant il souriait et quelque fois il était même aimable. Elle le transformait. Il avait réduit ses heures de travail, ne travaillait plus le week-end et rentrait presque tous les soirs à 21h, ce qui pour lui était vraiment très bien.

Petit à petit ils étaient rentrés dans une routine vicieuse. Une routine qui leur coutera leur première dispute.

Ce vendredi, il était 21:30, quand Barbara s'impatientait dans la salle à manger, le rôtie avec son accompagnement de haricot vert refroidissait sous l'œil énervé de la brunette. C'était le troisième soir de suite qu'il était en retard. De seconde en seconde, Barbara s'énervait. Sa journée avait été longue et son projet d'orphelinat au Yémen n'avançait pas et cela l'énervait encore plus. Après une journée comme celle qu'elle avait vécu, elle ne voulait qu'une chose: retrouver son homme, dîner avec lui tout en l'écoutant parler de sa journée et puis s'affaler dans le canapé face à la cheminée et regarder un film dans les bras de son amoureux. Tout son planning tournait autour d'une personne qui n'était toujours pas présente: Mycroft. Il avait 31 minutes de retard. Barbara était à bout de nerf. Elle débarrassa, mit le rôtie dans le frigo et partit se coucher sans manger.

« Où est-il ? Se demande-t-elle. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave. Ou alors, c'est comme hier et avant hier, des réunions qui s'éternisent et il ne prend même pas la peine de m'appeler ou de m'envoyer un sms. ».

Le feu de l'amour est le feu le plus dur à entretenir. Barbara et Mycroft commence à le découvrir.

* * *

Ça vous à plu ? Alors laissez une petite review :')


	5. Que je t'aime

Hey ! Vous allez bien mes petits pandas en cuir d'escargot ! (ce surnom est vraiment bizarre mais je l'aime bien quand même. Comme disait je sais plus qui *sans doute moi mais chuuut* La chose les plus bizarres sont les plus prometteuses ! )

Alors désolé de ne peux avoir posté le week-end dernier mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur :( mais c'est pas grave je suis de nouveau là avec un nouveau chapitre et un autre demain ou dimanche pour me faire excuser :)

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :D

PS: Chanson Que je t'aime repris par Manon de The Voice.

**Bonne lecture**

**et**

**si vous êtes gentil laissé un review**

* * *

**Que je t'aime**

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que rentra Mycroft avec de petit yeux. Barbara n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, à cause de sa colère et de son inquiétude pour Mycroft. Elle ne savait pas que si il n'était pas rentré cette nuit là c'était pour elle.

Il traversa le hall d'entrée, y laissa son manteau, son écharpe et son parapluie. Il ne fit pas de bruit en montant l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne. Quand il poussa la porte de leur chambre, il découvrit qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle était assise dans leur lit, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux étaient des mitraillettes prêtes à tirer.

« Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant du lit.

-J'étais au travail. Je...

-Au travail ?! Une nuit entière ! Dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plaît Mycroft !

-Calme toi Barbara, j'étais vraiment au travail, répondit-il devant le regard tueur de Barbara. Un gros dossier,mais maintenant que j'ai finis ce gros dossier, j'ai une semaine de vacances. Tout est réglé, mon amour.

-Tout est réglé, tu dis ? Non mais je rêve ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer combien tu gagnes tous les mois mais une chose est sûr, assez pour avoir un abonnement téléphonique. Alors, d'accord je comprend que tu étais au travail. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ?! Hein ?! Tu te rends compte de l'inquiétude que j'ai eu ? Un sms et là tout étais réglé pour de bon !

-Mais j'ai demandé à ma secrétaire de t'appeler hier soir vers 18:30.

-Personne ne m'a appelé hier, à part... Et merde... souffla Barbara un peu gênée.

-Quoi ?

-En fait hier, j'ai bien un numéro qui m'a appelé vers 18:30 mais je n'ai pas répondu.

-Ça devait être ma secrétaire, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? Sourit Mycroft devant les joues écarlates de sa belle.

-J'étais avec Paul et on étais en réunion du coup je n'ai pas répondu. Je suis vraiment désolée...

-Je crois qu'elle a aussi essayé à ton bureau, Laurie ne te l'a pas passé, c'est bizarre non ?

-Je n'étais pas à mon bureau.

-Ah tu étais avec ces investisseurs dont tu m'avais parlés ?

-Oui c'est ça » menti Barbara, car la réunion avec les investisseurs étaient la semaine suivante. En vérité, les réunions à lesquelles avait assisté Barbara était plutôt secrète, mais ça vous verrez ça plus tard.

Mycroft allait poser une nouvelle question pour l'empêcher de parler Barbara l'embrassa. Ce baiser fut suivit par d'autres de plus en plus intenses plus langoureux. Leurs vêtements se rejoignirent tous sur le sol et les deux amants tombèrent dénudés sur leur lit. La suite je vous laisse l'imaginer...

Le soir même, ils bouclèrent leurs valises. C'était décidé, ils partaient en vacances, où elle ne savait pas. Lui par contre il savait. La destination était assez facile à deviné. Pour lui faire deviner, il lui avait donner 3 objets et photos: Une ampoule, une photographie avec des gens en grève et un couple d'amoureux: John et Sherlock (photographie prise à un Noël). Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de sauter dans les bras de Mycroft tellement elle était contente.

« Paris ! J'adore tellement cette ville, merci Mycroft ! Elle me rappelle tellement de bon souvenir, dit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je savais que cela allait te faire plaisir, sourit Mycroft.

-Me faire plaisir, c'est peu dire. Je suis une femme comblée, Mycroft Holmes. »

Ils partirent vers la gare et montèrent dans l'Eurostar, direction Paris !

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ?

Laissez un petit review :D


	6. Hotel California

Chose promise chose dû :)

Alors voila le chapitre 6 ;)

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Hotel California**

Paris la ville des lumières, des amoureux. Paris la ville qui avait connu les plus tristes années de Barbara. Elle avait détesté cette ville, ces parisiens, ce bruit... Elle voulait retourner chez elle dans sa campagne anglaise,où elle avait toujours vécu. Mais son père ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Ces lieux étaient habité par sa défunte femme. Son rire résonnait encore dans les couloirs, sa voix était parfois perceptible et son parfum flottait dans chaque recoins de cette maison qu'ils avaient montés ensemble. Mr Starker avait dû fuir sa demeure pour ne pas devenir trop fou ou trop vivant. Depuis, il ne survivait que pour son travail. Barbara a dû se débrouiller seule, pour elle aussi survivre. Les trois premières années ont sans doute étaient les plus durs de sa vie mais sa quatrième et dernière année, elle, avait été l'une des meilleure... Elle avait découvert la signification du mot « en vie ». Elle avait vécu.

Pour leur semaine à Paris, Barbara avait demandé à Paul si elle pouvait loger dans son loft parisien. Ni Mycroft ni elle ne voulaient aller dans un grand palace, elle détestait ce genre d'endroit et il ne voulait que son bonheur. Leur petit loft avait vue sur la Tour Eiffel, qui était toute illuminé en cette nuit d'hiver. Un verre de vin rouge à la main, Barbara regardait le symbole de Paris. Elle était si grande, si majestueuse, si âgée. Babou s'était toujours demandé comment les Hommes ne pouvaient s'en lasser. Elle n'était qu'un assemblage de pièce en fer. Pourtant tout le monde sur Terre voulait voir la Tour Eiffel.

Mycroft arriva derrière sa belle, et l'enlaça. Il posa sa tête le creux de l'épaule de Barbara.

« A quoi tu penses, Babou ? Demanda-t-il.

-A mon enfance ici, sourit-elle.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'habiter ici. J'aime beaucoup cette ville.

-Mouais, tu sais c'est beaucoup moins idyllique que tu ne le crois. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai eu de la chance, j'aurai pu atterrir au fin fond de la Sibérie.

-En fait J'ai eu mes parents au téléphone, ils te passent le bonjour.

-Pourquoi t'appelaient-ils ? Questionna-t-elle surprise.

-Ils ne m'ont pas appelé, c'est moi qui les ai appelé. C'est leur anniversaire de mariage.

-Oh tu aurais pu me le dire quand même, je leur aurai souhaité un bon anniversaire.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai parlé pour nous deux.

-Sympa... répondit Barbara un peu fâchée. Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir.

-Désolé, je sais je n'aurai pas dû mais je ne voulais t'embêter avec mes parents, répondit-il en quittant l'étreinte de son aimée. Va te préparer, ce soir on sort, dit-il plus froidement qu'il ne le voulait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demanda Barbara sentant que Mycroft n'allait pas bien.

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mycroft ? Insista-t-elle.

-C'est son anniversaire, répondit-il franchement les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh... Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça.

-Avec ça ? Mais il s'agit de ton frère, Mycroft. Je sais qu'il te manque. Et même si tu ne montres rien je sais aussi que tu l'aimais malgré tout ce que tu peux dire sur lui et...

-Barbara, il est vivant. »

Mycroft mit sa main devant sa bouche, il venait de lui dévoiler une information top secrète. Il était décomposé, livide. Comment avait-il pu lui dire ça ?

Barbara comprit de suite que son amant venait de lui dévoiler quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû savoir.

« Je ne dirai rien à personne, souffla-t-elle.

-Je l'espère pour lui, répondit à son tour Mycroft.

-Où est-il ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Tu ne crois pas que je vais dévoiler encore plus de chose à son sujet...

-Désolé, je suis trop curieuse »

Un silence gênant emplissait la pièce. La dispute du matin, se faisait encore sentir. Leur couple était fragile, quel couple de moins de 6 mois n'est pas fragile ?

Barbara était une femme fragile, il le savait et il la fit souffrir en la surprotégeant. Parce qu'il savait que si il lui disait pourquoi il avait été retenue hier, elle ne serait plus jamais la même après. Si il lui avait dit qu'il avait dû s'occuper de tueurs à gage qui avaient comme mission d'éliminer l'ex-peintre pour le faire souffrir lui. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

« Je vais aller me préparer, déclara enfin Barbara.

-D'accord, japonais ou gastronomie française ? Demanda Mycroft.

-Japonais. »

**A suivre**


	7. Meaning

Salut les pandas ! Désolé pour mon léger retard mais je suis en pleine révision du brevet. Du coup voila mon chapitre 7 en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

PS: Meaning de Cascadeur (à écouter elle est juste magnifique)

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Meaning**

Barbara et Mycroft avaient passé une bonne soirée, ils étaient allés au restaurant japonais et après ils s'étaient baladé sur les bords de Seine.

« Que Paris est belle sous la lune, avait soufflé Barbara. J'aimerais que cette nuit ne se terminer jamais » Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Depuis cette nuit, elle le savait. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Trop d'amour, trop de passion, trop d'incompréhension, trop de secret. Une histoire vouée à l'échec mais qu'ils voulaient faire perdurer, ils se persuadaient que tout allait aller mieux.

« Ça ne va pas, déclara Barbara appuyée contre la rambarde du pont. Rien ne va, rien n'ai jamais allé.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda surprit Mycroft.

-Je parle de nous. » souffla Barbara dans un souffle.

Et lui aussi il comprit. Leur flamme brûlait intensément mais leur esprit n'y était pas. Ils voulaient mais n'agissaient pas. Ils voulaient sauver leur couple mais ne le sauvaient pas. Ils le regardaient sombrer dans les abîmes.

Mycroft prit Barbara dans ses bras, cette nuit-là, ils devaient tous les deux être consolé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Moi non plus. »

Ils étaient yeux dans les yeux, perdus. Que devaient-ils faire ? Se quitter ou continuer ? Mycroft n'avait jamais été autant amoureux, à vrai dire elle était sa première réelle histoire d'amour. Barbara, elle, ne savait que trop bien que l'amour blesse, que l'amour est compliqué et sans doute le pire sentiment que peut éprouver quelqu'un. Que devaient-ils faire ?

**Une semaine plus tard à Londres**

Ils avaient choisi de rester ensemble, ils voulaient sauver leur couple, enfin ils voulaient essayer. Alors pendant leur semaine à Paris, ils avaient fait de leur mieux. Ils tenaient bon. Leur séjour s'était relativement bien passé. Ils étaient sortis, allé au restaurant, vu des amis, fait du patin à glace... Ils avaient été un couple normal en vacances à Paris. Et ils avaient été relativement heureux dans la capitale française. Même si ils savaient que leur fin était imminente.

Ils étaient content de retrouver leur chez eux. Dès son arrivé, Barbara s'était jetée sur son lit comme une enfant. Mycroft lui était chargé de monter les valises. Barbara adorait le regarder faire, parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer Mycroft était pas très doué pour monter des valises même si cette tache n'est pas des plus compliqués. D'habitude il se prenait les pieds dans les tapis et dans les marches de l'escalier mais pas cette fois. Enfin... Quand il entra dans sa chambre fière de lui, il ne vit pas la chaussure de Barbara qu'elle avait lancé avant de s'affaler dans leur lit. Il s'étala de tout son corps par terre. Barbara éclata de rire qui se transforma en fou rire . Mycroft l'a rejoignit dans son fou rire incapable de se lever tellement il était tordu de rire.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas doué mon pauvre, déclara-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

-Merci, c'était la dernière fois que je montais les valises, sourit-il.

-Oh mais c'est tellement drôle quand tu le fais.

-Ce qui est de qualité est rare.

-De qualité ? rigola Barbara.

-Les valises sont bien arrivées dans la chambre donc oui c'est de qualité. »

Le portable de Barbara se mit à sonner. Elle roula sur le lit pour attraper son sac. Elle fouilla dans son sac qui était un vrai capharnaüm et trouva enfin son mobile.

« Allo ?

-C'est Paul, c'est ce soir... »

**A suivre**


End file.
